1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a lighting device, and more particularly to an LED lighting device including a plurality of LEDs arranged therein.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor element for converting electric energy into light. An electric bulb has a short life span. A longer time for use of the electric bulb allows the life span to be shorter. For this reason, the electric bulb is required to check and change cyclically. Therefore, there has been a problem of paying for the additional cost of changing and managing the electric bulb. As compared with existing light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent electric lamp and so on, the LED has advantages of low power consumption, a semi-permanent span of life, a rapid response speed, safety and an environment-friendliness. Therefore, the LED is used as a light source for lighting devices, for example, various lamps used interiorly and exteriorly, a liquid crystal display device, an electric sign and a street lamp and the like, as a result, is now increasingly taking the place of the electric bulb.